kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Numidians/Strategic Overview
160px|right Strengths *Good early game expansion potential *Best territorial defensive bonuses *Strong light cavalry components Weaknesses *Weak late-game units *Lacks good infantry and heavy cavalry *Lack of unit diversity *Primitive technology and infrastructure. When one surveys the national bonuses, abilities and unique units of the Numidians, one immediately thinks of one thing: land grab. Numidian villages can do just that for you. With 1 level of civic research already accomplished, and the ability to EXPONENTIALLY increase your borders with each round of research, coupled with a near-legendary ability to destroy unprepared opponents by just letting them walk through your territory, your cities can be used as area-denial weapons. Civics research makes cities cheaper, so you have a faster setup than others: once you have built your third settlement on the map, others may still be worrying about the placement of their second one. Additionally, the Numidian army has a strong light cavalry tradition, ranging from the ubiquitous Parasim Numidim all the way to the more exotic Merkabim Garamantim or Garamantine chariotry and Libyan war elephants. Parasim Numidim are amongst some of the best light cavalry units available in the game. Being armed with javelins and the ability to throw them while moving, they are highly lethal, especially if used against melee units. Back them up with different units, such as the Dorkim Numidim and even your Libyan elephants will go a long way in ensuring supremacy. the Numidians don't get much in the way of religious, logistical or medical upgrades, making their cities and units far less resilient if attacked — but who cares if you have a fast and mobile hit-and-run cavalry force? a horde of javelin cavalry, if used properly, can bring immense grief to your foe. The problem here however is that the Numidians like the Iberian factions are very dependent on light cavaly, but they have a vast number of mercenaries that they can count on to round out their armies. Even so, the Numidian economy's meagre means of generating Wealth due to its inability to engage in proper Metallurgy, Woodworking or Taxation upgrades does not help much, meaning that raising heavy units, especially mercenary units, might be an issue. Even so, the Numidians are still able to research all three Upgrades for Agronomics, so that means they are able to raise ample food supplies, but their inability to successfully diversify their resources means that the Numidian player will have to concentrate heavily on trade, fishing and merchants to supplement their income and drag in the Wealth and Metal required to equip heavier units to supplement the Numidian light cavalry. Insofar as naval forces and artillery are involved, the Numidians are very deficient and so are very much restricted to bullying the less well-developed factions, such as the Suebi or the Lusitanians. As such, the Numidian style of play thus can resemble that of the Sarmatians, in which cities must be built in key areas to secure resources from the land while denying your enemy of them as well a strategic ground. If you are fighting the Numidians, always remember to resupply your units at all costs, and to destroy ever Numidian city in order to prevent yourself from being encircled and cut off. Category:Numidians